


Flufftober #10: "Once upon a time"

by NeelyO



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Flufftober 2020, Henry takes good care of Alex, Hot Chocolate, M/M, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Alex and Henry sit by the fire after a long day.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #10: "Once upon a time"

Stretched out in front of the fire with his hand on David’s head, Alex was finally relaxed. The day had felt endless, filled with meetings and decisions and no chance to even eat. But now he was home. He’d had dinner. He’d had a beer. 

And he’d had multiple hugs from Henry. Not enough kisses yet, but Henry didn’t subscribe to the  _ Kiss the Cook _ school of thought. Alex had prioritized dinner, and now that they’d eaten he was waiting for more kisses.

Henry walked into the room with two mugs balanced carefully on a tray. “Hot chocolate for you, love,” Henry said as he put the tray down on the end table.

“Hot chocolate for us both, it looks like,” Alex said, sitting up, lifting his chin, and pursing his lips for a kiss as Henry sat beside him. Henry wasted no time wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulling him in for kiss after kiss after kiss peppered along Alex’s jaw and cheeks and neck and finally his lips. 

Alex sighed contentedly as he pulled back and reached first for Henry’s mug and then his own. Henry sipped the warm drink without letting go of Alex’s shoulders, which made Alex feel loved and cozy after such a long day. How did he ever survive before he and Henry got together?

“I think I know the answer to this question, but do you have any energy for a game or a movie tonight, Alex?” Henry asked softly into Alex’s curly hair.

With a heavy sigh Alex replied immediately. “Nope. No. No energy, no brain power. How about you tell me a story instead?”

Henry laughed indulgently. “Any particular requests?”

Alex grinned and settled back in the sofa. “You know my favorite. Please, sweetheart?”

Henry set down his mug and put his other arm around Alex, wrapping him up completely.

“Alright then, here we go. Once upon a time, there was a young man who lived in the grandest house in America. It was painted all in white, and had more bedrooms than you could count. His only roommates were turkeys, however, and he needed someone he could actually talk to. Enter a dashing prince…” 

Alex felt his eyes growing heavy and his breathing slowing, but the smile wouldn’t leave his face. This really was his very favorite story.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
